


Turquoise

by jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY (jossujb)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bullying, Ficlet, Gen, Short, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melvin van Horne had turquoise hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

"Do you know why papa doesn't love you?"

Mel was already weeping, but his siblings still continued teasing him. They pulled his hair and pushed him over.

"It's because you're  _adopted_!"

" _Not true!_ " Mel yelled and hit his sister's back. The girl just laughed at the attempt and her laughter stung more than Mel's tiny fists ever. She asked Mel's older brother to grab his beating hands and hold him still. They've often been mean, but rarely this cruel. They even sit on top making breathing tough.

"Yes it is, haven't you looked in the mirror?" Mel's brother said almost evil tone in his voice.

"Mama has brown hair. Papa has brown hair. I have brown hair, Jacob has brown hair, all of our uncles and aunts and cousins have a brown hair, and most of them have brown eyes too! How come you're so different?" Mel's sister counted almost cheery as she was fetching their mother's pretty oval shaped hand held mirror.

Mel swallowed his tears and looked in the glass in front of his face.

"I don't know!" he cried and cried some more. His brother and sister grinned and let him go spitting:

"Well, _now you do._ " _  
_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rather long time since I wrote this, I don't even fully remember all the reasons why, but here it is anyway.


End file.
